Le Noël magique de Théodore Nott
by Malicia SMA
Summary: Théodore, assis sur un banc de Hyde Park rencontre un jeune homme qui l'invite chez lui pour Noël, afin de lui apprendre la magie et l'esprit de Noël. OS écrit pour l'échange de fics pour Noël sur le forum des Patacitrouilles Yaoistes.


**Titre:** Le Noël magique de Théodore Nott

**Couple:** Théodore Nott/Personnage inventé

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Nombre de mots:** 6279

**Promp:** Caser le plus possible de mots parmi ceux-ci:Sapin de Noël, Paris, Scroutt à Pétards, Couverture, Feu de cheminée, Nimbus 2000, Lapsus, Chocolat, Felix Felicis, Surprise, Secret, Rêve, La Tête de Sanglier, Jouet, Tapis. Et ils sont tous présents dans cet OS, ils sont en gras dans le texte.

**Résumé:** Théodore, assis sur un banc de Hyde Park rencontre un jeune homme qui l'invite chez lui pour Noël, afin de lui apprendre la magie et l'esprit de Noël.

**Note d'auteur:** Ceci est un OS qui a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange de fics cadeaux pour Noël sur le forum des Patacitrouilles Yaoistes.

**Le Noël magique de Théodore Nott**

Les flocons tombaient doucement sur les parterres de Hyde Park. Ils voletaient sous la brise, le vent du nord les portant le plus longtemps possible avant qu'ils ne se déposent voluptueusement sur leurs semblables.

Théodore pouvait voir grossir l'épaisseur moelleuse de cette couche de neige, d'une pureté comme il ne se rappelait pas en avoir jamais vu.

Théodore rêvassait, il laissait courir sa main recouverte de mitaines équipées d'un sortilège chauffant afin que l'extrémité de ses doigts ne gèle pas sur son bloc de papier à dessin.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait dessiné les scènes qui s'étaient jouées devant ses yeux. Principalement des enfants qui jouaient dans la fine couche de neige déjà présente. Il y avait eu quelques couples qui se promenaient en souriant. Il avait gravé pour l'éternité ces images de bonheur fugace.

Mais depuis que la nuit était tombée, le parc s'était vidé. Une nouvelle couche de neige pure recouvrait les traces laissées par ces gens, remplissait les vides laissés par les enfants et leurs bonhommes et par leurs batailles de boules de neige.

Le parc s'était vidé et Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus magnifique encore. La nature reprenait ses droits recouvrant d'un manteau silencieux et blanc la ville entière.

Il dessinait les arbres nus qui se couvraient d'une couche de neige de plus en plus épaisse, les sapins dont les branches s'affaissaient sous le poids de la poudre blanche, les flocons qui tombaient sur l'étendue d'eau et terminaient précocement leur vie au contact du liquide.

Il avait dessiné des pages entières de sapins croulant sous la neige, parfois isolés au milieu d'une plaine, parfois groupés par deux ou trois derrière un chalet, parfois une forêt entière. Les sapins de Hyde Park étaient si magnifiques qu'il en était venu à penser que le véritable _Christmas Tree_ était un de ces sapins, magnifiés par la nature. Peut-être les Hommes avaient-ils voulu reproduire cette splendeur chez eux, décorant sans vraiment de goût leur précieux **sapin de Noël** ?

Théodore se sentait d'humeur artistique et ne parvenait pas à étouffer ce besoin de dessiner comme il le faisait depuis toujours. Lorsqu'il était passé devant ce magasin dans la matinée en flânant dans les vieilles rues de Londres, il avait été incapable de résister à l'appel de ce papier et de ces crayons qui trônaient dans la vitrine. Le peu d'argent qu'il avait échangé à Gringotts et qui devait servir à lui acheter à manger, avait été dépensé dans ce magasin.

Et depuis qu'il avait acheté ces fournitures, il dessinait. Il dessinait sans pouvoir résister, comme s'il était en transe.

Il était en train de dessiner l'un des bancs de fer forgé du parc plusieurs fois centenaire lorsque cette plénitude se brisa.

Un homme courait à perdre haleine à travers le parc, brisant la magnificence de l'endroit et l'état second de Théodore. Lorsque l'homme remarqua le sorcier, il s'arrêta net et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais que faites-vous ici dans ce froid ? Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Non, je n'attends personne. »

Théodore espérait qu'en répondant le plus brièvement possible à l'homme, celui-ci partirait tout aussi vite et le laisserait passer le temps comme il le désirait.

« Dans ce cas, que faites-vous seul ici alors que nous sommes _Christmas Eve_ ? N'avez-vous pas de famille ?

-Non.

-Vous passez Noël chez des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne fête pas Noël. »

L'homme sembla choqué. Son visage fin et anguleux se figea, ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent, et ses larges épaules se redressèrent. Il était déjà grand mais à ce moment-là il ressemblait à un géant, surtout comparé à la silhouette frêle et gracile de Théodore.

« Vous ne fêtez pas Noël ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? C'est une fête de famille ! C'est l'occasion pour tous de se réunir.

-Si vous connaissiez ma famille, vous ne souhaiteriez pas les rassembler autour de vous, répondit Théodore toujours aussi platement.

-Allons, ils ne sont certainement pas si terribles…

-Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire ? Vous sembliez pressé tout à l'heure ! Finit par rétorquer froidement Théodore. »

En effet, le jeune homme, parfaitement à son goût par ailleurs, semblait décidé à le coller alors qu'il voulait simplement être seul. Il avait fini par apprécier le silence et la solitude, après en avoir tant souffert lorsqu'il était enfant.

Théodore espérait faire fuir l'importun en parlant froidement comme il l'avait toujours fait à Poudlard pour qu'on le laisse vivre sa vie. Il n'avait jamais apprécié écouter les jérémiades de ses camarades.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme, dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas le nom, ne semblait pas décider à le laisser en paix. Il rassembla ses affaires de dessin nouvellement acquises sur ses genoux, comme pour les protéger du regard de l'inconnu.

« Je suis un peu en retard, c'est vrai. Mais je ne laisserai jamais personne fêter Noël seul sous la neige.

-Pourquoi pas, la neige est magnifique lorsqu'elle tombe ainsi et sans personne pour la piétiner.

-C'est vrai, soupira l'homme. Pourquoi ne fêtez-vous pas Noël ? N'avez-vous pas une grand-mère ou une tante qui vous a invité ?

-Non, ils sont tous décédés lorsque j'étais enfant. Je suis né alors que mes parents étaient déjà âgés.»

Tellement âgés que ma mère a très mal supporté sa grossesse et qu'elle est morte peu après ses couches.

« Et votre père ?

-Mon père est en prison depuis quelques mois.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce grave ? Comment le supportez-vous ? »

Théodore ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour se confier ainsi. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas rester dans sa tête, ils voulaient sortir. Alors Théodore les laissa s'échapper. Après tout, ça ne ferait de mal à personne, il ne reverrait jamais ce moldu, il lui suffisait simplement de ne pas parler de magie.

Alors Théodore vida son cœur.

« Il a commis des meurtres racistes et il a finalement été attrapé. De toute façon, avec ou sans lui, ma vie n'a pas changé. Il ne m'adressait jamais la parole sauf pour me demander mes notes à l'école et à l'occasion me punir si elles lui semblaient insuffisantes. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il me considérait comme responsable de la mort de ma mère. Mais c'est lui qui l'a mise enceinte, c'est lui l'un des responsables.

-Et le reste de ta famille ?

-Je te l'ai dit, mes parents était vieux lorsque je suis né. Leurs parents étaient décédés et le frère de ma mère est décédé sans enfant lorsque j'avais douze ans.

-Et n'as-tu jamais passé un bon Noël ?

-Non pas vraiment. C'était une journée comme les autres. Le seul Noël agréable était celui de mes quinze ans. Je suis resté à l'école pour les vacances et j'ai fêté Noël avec mes deux amis qui étaient restés également parce que leurs parents étaient en voyage d'affaire à **Paris**.

-Raconte-moi donc ce Noël.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Nous avons passé la veille de Noël devant un bon **feu de cheminée**, enroulés dans des **couvertures** à discuter d'un peu tout. Des rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'école, de nos parents, des histoires de cœurs de Blaise, de tout quoi. Et le lendemain il y a eut un diner ennuyeux avec les élèves et les professeurs qui étaient également restés à l'école pour les fêtes.

-Et que représente Noël pour toi ?

-Pas grand-chose. C'est juste un jour où l'on doit offrir des cadeaux.

-Non ! On ne doit pas offrir des cadeaux ! Le but est de faire plaisir, pas de transformer ça en corvée ! Qu'avais-tu prévu pour demain, alors ?

-Je voulais oublier ce jour banal à la **Tête de Sanglier**. Un bar, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air d'incompréhension de son interlocuteur. Le patron est une sorte d'ami. Et il ne fête pas Noël non plus, il dit qu'il passe de bons moments à observer les hommes ivres faire les imbéciles. »

Théodore rit doucement en se souvenant d'une anecdote que lui avait raconté Aberforth. Un homme avait essayé de marcher sur les mains pour convaincre ses amis qu'il était capable de draguer une jolie femme sans passer pour un goujat vulgaire.

Théodore se demandait toujours quel était le rapport entre les deux choses, mais probablement que seul l'homme en question pourrait lui répondre, s'il se souvenait de ce moment.

« Donc tu voudrais passer un moment agréable. Tu te rapproches un peu de l'esprit de Noël, bien que tu penses que Noël n'a pas de signification particulière pour toi.

-Tout le monde veut passer un bon moment. Personne n'aime ruminer tout seul alors que les autres s'amusent.

-Et comment voudrais-tu fêter ton prochain Noël alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me montre ce que veut dire Noël.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre l'année prochaine pour ça ! Si ça te tente, je t'invite dans ma famille.

-Mais on ne se connait même pas !

-Et alors ? Moi, je te connais un peu maintenant. Et j'ai un don pour savoir si les gens que je rencontre sont dignes de confiance, et s'ils sont sincères. Et rien en toi ne me pousse à me méfier.

-Peut-être, mais moi je ne te connais pas ! Je ne sais même pas ton prénom !

-Je m'appelle Chris Sparks, j'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis étudiant en biologie à Londres et je suis très proche de ma famille. Nous y allons, maintenant ? »

Chris était maintenant debout devant Théodore.

Le jeune Serpendard se demandait que faire. Etait-ce vraiment prudent de suivre un inconnu ? Aussi prudent que de rester seul dans un parc désert, lui souffla une part de son esprit. La voix de Draco résonna dans sa tête : « Ca a du bon d'agir en Gryffondor stupide, de temps en temps. Mais ne répétez jamais que j'ai dit ça ! ».

Après tout, il était un sorcier, non ? Il était capable de se défendre grâce à la magie, sa baguette pouvait glisser presque instantanément le long de son avant-bras pour atterrir dans sa paume.

Alors il posa sa main dans celle de Chris et se leva.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard devant la maison des parents de Chris, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire. Finalement, Chris se décida, bégayant :

« Hum, ma famille est un peu bizarre, alors, heu, ne fais pas trop attention, ok ?

-Ok, souffla Théodore. »

Chris poussa le portail, guida Théodore le long de chemin qui menait à la maison en elle-même. Malgré sa nervosité, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la maison. C'est une maison londonienne comme les autres mais elle était magnifiquement décorée pour les fêtes de Noël. Il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses accrochées à toutes les fenêtres et aux gouttières, un Père-Noël et son traineau brillaient sur le toit. On voyait par la fenêtre à travers les rideaux la silhouette illuminée d'un sapin de Noël.

Mais à la grande surprise de Théodore qui était habitué aux bougies accrochées dans les sapins de Poudlard, il était de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait du blanc, du jaune, du bleu, de l'orange, du vert, du rouge, du violet, du rose. Même les quelques arbustes du petit jardin sur le côté étaient ornementés.

« Tu aimes ? demanda Chris lorsqu'il remarqua que la lenteur de son nouvel ami n'était pas due à une réticence mais à l'émerveillement devant la décoration.

-Oui, beaucoup. Qui a décoré comme ça ?

-Ma mère et moi, principalement. Mon père et mes sœurs ont un peu aidé. Mes neveux et nièces ont participé aussi. Ils ont plus retardé le chantier qu'autre chose, mais ils se sont bien amusés, c'est ce qui compte. »

Chris souriait en se souvenant de cette matinée de décembre où malgré le froid glacial de l'hiver toute la famille s'était réunie pour décorer la maison.

Chris eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur une jeune femme au ventre proéminant, possédant les mêmes cheveux chocolat que Chris.

« Chris ! Cria-t-elle. Te voilà enfin.

-Désolée, je me suis arrêté en chemin…

-Et on ne se demandera pas pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Théodore qui se tenait près de son frère, un peu en retrait.

-Ca ne gène pas que… »

Il se tourna vers son accompagnateur, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

« Théodore, répondit le jeune sorcier en souriant, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi imprudents l'un que l'autre d'inviter et de suivre quelqu'un sans même savoir comment il s'appelait.

-Théodore vienne fêter Noël avec nous ? Il…

-Bien sûr que non, frérot, tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours de la nourriture pour deux ou trois jours à chaque Noël, une personne de plus ne fera pas la différence.

-Merci, remercièrent Chris et Théodore.

-Entrez, ne restez pas dans l'entrée. MAMAN ! Se mit-elle à hurler ensuite. Chris est arrivé et il n'est pas seul ! »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que toute la famille se précipita dans l'entrée pour aller observer les nouveaux arrivants. Et les piques ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

« Petit cachotier !

-C'est ton amoureux ?

-Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

-Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés ?

-Notre bébé est devenu grand ! »

Théodore observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Chris rougir de plus en plus intensément alors qu'il essayait de distraire sa famille en retirant ses gants, son manteau et son écharpe. Et voyant Théodore le fixer avec un air légèrement moqueur, il rougit davantage et entreprit de se comporter comme un bon hôte. Il invita donc Théodore à retirer ses vêtements et les accrocha lui-même au porte manteau. Ce qui lui valut davantage de remarques telles que « Que c'est romantique ! », « Qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux ! » et un sourire amusé de la part de Théodore.

Finalement, les Sparks se calmèrent et laissèrent Chris présenter Théodore, et présenter la famille au jeune sorcier.

« Bon, tout le monde, voici Théodore. Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure dans le parc, et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais fêté Noël, alors je l'ai invité. Théodore, je te présente : Jane, ma grand-mère, Amanda, ma mère, James, mon père, mon frère David, ma sœur Wendy, son mari Alex et leurs deux enfants et demi : Eve et Susan, mon autre sœur Mary et son fiancé Matthew et leur fils Simon. »

Chaque personne fit un signe de la main à Théodore au fur et à mesure que Chris les présentait.

« Bon, je dois te prévenir qu'il n'y a que les enfants qui soient présentables, les adultes sont tous des espèces de pervers qui veulent tout savoir de ma vie amoureuse. Je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte.

-Ne t'en fais, des obsédés, j'en connais aussi, soupira Théodore en pensant à Blaise qui était un coureur de jupon et à Draco qui fantasmait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur son précieux Harry Potter.

-Venez vous asseoir, les enfants, invita Jane, la grand-mère de Chris, qui s'était réinstallée dans le canapé après les présentations. Dis-moi, Théodore, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai dix-huit ans, madame.

-Voyons, mon petit, tutoies-moi et appelle-moi Mamie, comme toute la famille.

-Mais je ne suis pas de votre famille, hésita le jeune homme.

-Quelque chose me dit que nous allons bientôt t'adopter malgré tout, fit la vieille dame avec un sourire plein de mystères. Dis-moi tout, que fais-tu dans la vie ? Tu es peut-être encore au Collège ?

-Non, je suis sorti du Collège en juin, hésita Théodore, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'était un Collège moldu mais la vieille femme connaissait son âge, donc ça devait être l'équivalent moldu de Poudlard.

-Tu fais des études supérieures ?

-Heu, non pas vraiment, fit doucement Théodore, pas complètement sûr de ce que demandait réellement la vieille femme.

-Et comment t'occupes-tu ? Tu es trop jeune pour rester oisif, et j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas dans ton caractère de l'être.

-Et bien, vous… Tu as raison, corrigea-t-il quand elle lui lança un coup d'œil qu'il comprit aussitôt. Je ne suis pas du genre oisif mais disons que jusqu'à récemment, j'étais en guerre.

-En guerre ? demanda Wendy, la sœur enceinte de Chris, s'incrustant sans gêne aucune dans la conversation. C'est-à-dire ? Tu n'es pas un terroriste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu non… »

Décidément, pensa Théodore, cette famille avait le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Malgré ses lacunes dans le monde moldu, il savait fort bien ce qu'étaient les terroristes. C'était en effet, l'excuse qu'avaient utilisée les médias pour dissimuler aux êtres non magiques les dégâts provoqués par Voldemort. Draco lui avait tout expliqué après avoir demandé des explications à Potter. Il s'était moqué de son ami blond quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait séduire Potter en le soutenant et en l'aidant dans son combat contre Voldemort. Heureusement, la guerre avait pris fin avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse lui demander, comprendre ordonner, de faire partie des siens.

« En fait, expliqua-t-il en voyant toute la famille se rapprocher pour écouter avec curiosité tout ce que Théodore pouvait raconter. Mon père a été emprisonné il y a peu. »

Il aurait voulu mentir mais il avait dit la vérité à Chris. Quand il vit les regards gênés des Sparks, il les rassura rapidement, leur assurant que son père et lui savaient qu'un tel jour arriverait tôt ou tard.

« C'est donc à moi de gérer notre fortune familiale et le gouvernement a tenté d'en détourner une partie. Mais mon père était très vieux et il savait qu'il pouvait tomber malade à tout moment, alors il m'a tout appris. Je connaissais exactement ce que nous possédions et j'avais des preuves. Mais les politiciens véreux sont tenaces. »

En fait, Théodore Nott Sénior ne craignait pas particulièrement de tomber malade mais plutôt de mourir précocement de la baguette même du sorcier pour lequel il avait donné son âme au diable. Mais il avait avoué à son fils juste avant d'être emmené à Azkaban qu'il aurait été prêt à tuer son propre enfant, c'est-à-dire Théodore lui-même, si ça avait pu empêcher Voldemort de détruire la vie de son fils et l'empêcher ainsi de profiter de leur fortune.

Chris décida que Noël ne voulait pas dire discuter de choses aussi sérieuses et orienta la conversation vers le talent en dessin de son nouvel ami.

Théodore rosit sous les compliments de son ami et l'empêcha de justesse de montrer à tout le monde ses dessins qui se trouvaient dans son sac avec son manteau. Chris allait le taquiner mais Jane intervint :

« Chris, il ne faut jamais forcer un artiste à montrer son travail s'il n'est pas consentant. Tu te souviens à quel point tu détestais que nous lisions tes devoirs de français avant qu'ils ne soient terminés, non ? Et bien c'est pareil pour le dessin.

-Vous, tu dessines, Jane ? demanda Théodore, intéressé. »

Finalement la conversation s'orienta sur les études de la grand-mère Sparks aux beaux-arts, puis de son mariage avec un avocat des bas-quartiers subjugué par son travail.

Puis la conversation dériva sur les métiers de tous les membres de la famille, des progrès des enfants, de leurs bêtises.

Théodore adorait écouter des anecdotes sur l'enfance de ses hôtes. Particulièrement celles concernant Chris. Mais il s'amusa également des histoires concernant Wendy et ses bagarres récurrentes avec les garçons de sa classe. Elle commenta en riant que c'était elle qui gagnait toujours. Sa mère lui fit également remarquer que c'était elle qui avait reçu le plus de punitions et qui avait failli finir dans un centre de redressement.

« Ils n'ont pas voulu de moi, ils avaient trop peur qu'une fille vienne foutre la honte à leurs machos ! Et ensuite j'ai rencontré Alex.

-Et elle s'est calmée instantanément, renchérit Mary, sa sœur. Ça a été une **surprise** pour tous de la voir s'assagir aussi rapidement. Elle filait tout doux avec son « Alex d'amour ». Tu aurais dû la voir avant et après. Franchement, Alex, je te tire mon chapeau !

-Oh, arrêtez avec ça, vous êtes agaçants à la fin ! Ronchonna Wendy.

-Après toutes les remarques que nous avons eues de ta part quand tu étais dans ta très longue période rebelle, on peut bien te taquiner maintenant ! L'asticota Chris. J'aime particulièrement te voir faire preuve d'autorité envers tes enfants.

-Et que faites-vous dans la vie ? demanda Théo, curieux. »

Wendy travaillait comme animatrice dans un centre de mineurs en difficultés, son passé mouvementé l'aidant beaucoup à gérer des adolescents à problèmes. Son mari était avocat et travaillait dans un centre où il conseillait les gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer un avocat. Il plaidait parfois en leur faveur et était payé par l'état.

Mary était institutrice et son mari travaillait dans une banque.

Chris avoua qu'il faisait des études de biologie parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi choisir après avoir eu son diplôme. Mais il trouvait que la biologie était très intéressante et peut-être allait-il s'orienter vers une carrière d'ingénieur ou de chercheur.

La mère de Chris, Amanda était un professeur de mathématiques à la retraite et James, son père, était un ancien gendarme. Jane, la grand-mère avait été professeur de dessin.

« Elle ne te le dira jamais mais elle est aussi un peu voyante, ajouta Chris. Si jamais tu as une décision à prendre ou un problème, vient la voir et elle pourra te conseiller.

-Vraiment ? fit Théodore, sceptique. »

Il se souvenait encore des remarques faites par les élèves de Poudlard à propos de Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de Divination de l'école de sorcellerie dont le surnom de « Troisième-Œil Bouchée » avait été inventé par le trio infernal de Serpentard que formaient Théodore, Blaise et Draco.

« Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais je te dis que ça marche vraiment. Et puis, ça ne coute rien de lui demander. Elle a un don et elle est vraiment forte, s'enthousiasma son petit-fils.

-Chris, si tu prenais la peine de le travailler un peu, ce don, tu serais aussi « fort » que moi, réprimanda sa grand-mère en le regardant durement.

-Oui, grand-mère, répondit son petit-fils en baissant la tête, les joues enflammées, faisant pouffer Théodore devant son attitude de petit garçon pris en faute. »

La soirée passa ainsi, Théodore écoutant les discussions et les anecdotes de la famille Sparks, les adultes comme les enfants. D'ailleurs, cela faisait tout drôle au jeune sorcier d'être accepté dans une famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout comme il trouvait étrange que les enfants aient le droit de discuter avec les adultes, lui-même n'était pas autorisé par son père à discuter avec lui d'autre chose que ses leçons, et pas à un autre moment que les repas jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard. Cette étape franchie, il était traité comme un adulte avec toutes les responsabilités qui en résultaient.

Théodore avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été adopté par cette famille. D'ailleurs, il avait même un diminutif pour son prénom. C'était seulement la seconde fois que ça arrivait. La première fois, Blaise avait essayé mais Théodore avait été surpris et un peu offensé et aucun de ses deux amis n'avaient retenté de lui donner un surnom. Pour les Sparks, il était dorénavant : Théo.

Lorsque les enfants se furent endormis sur les **tapis** devant la cheminée et que les adultes commencèrent à somnoler, on décida d'aller se coucher. Et Théo fut très surpris quand on ne le laissa pas rentrer chez lui.

« Théo, Chris t'a amené ici pour que tu découvres l'esprit de Noël, et dans notre famille, tout le monde reste dormir entre le vingt-quatre et le vingt-cinq décembre.

-Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous n'avez rien prévu. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à rentrer chez moi. Vraiment.

-Tutut ! Pas de ça chez nous, petit, fit James, qui parlait peu mais parlait bien. Quand on cherche bien, il y a toujours une place. Et tu dormiras ici.

-Et bien, dit Wendy, taquine. Il y a une place dans le lit de Chris. »

A cette phrase et au clin d'œil lancé par les sœurs de Chris, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rougir. Les jeunes hommes essayèrent en vain de trouver une autre solution, mais les deux sœurs se montrèrent plus rusées. Jane dormait seule dans un lit deux places également mais les enfants allaient envahir le lit pendant la nuit, comme tous les ans. Tous les autres étaient en couple. Il y avait bien la chambre des enfants, mais ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit la nuit et ce ne serait pas confortable pour Théo.

Finalement Chris invita Théo dans sa chambre et dans son lit ; il lui prêta même un pyjama pour la nuit.

Au moment d'éteindre la lumière, il y eut un moment de gêne qui passa rapidement quand Chris lui avoua timidement que, finalement, il était plutôt content de pouvoir discuter avec Théo seul à seul, sans sa famille pour le chahuter.

Ils s'installèrent face à face dans le lit, chacun sur un côté, la tête sur l'oreiller. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres et au fur de la conversation, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux pliés se touchent sous la couverture.

« J'aime beaucoup ta famille, tu sais. Vous ne me connaissiez pas ce midi et vous m'avez tous accueilli comme si je faisais partie de votre famille.

-Mais tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Tu sais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, hésita Chris.

-Quoi ? demanda Théo, étonné par les rougeurs sur les joues de son nouvel ami qu'il parvenait à distinguer dans la lueur des décorations extérieures qui clignotaient toujours.

-Tu me plais. Beaucoup.

-Oh… fit Théo sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les relations personnelles, alors…

-Je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte. Est-ce que tu es attiré par les garçons ? Tu as sûrement remarqué que ma famille n'arrête pas de me taquiner depuis que je leur aie dit que j'étais homo, mais toi tu n'as rien dit, alors peut-être que…

-A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Je suppose que je peux être attiré par les garçons, avoua-t-il en se souvenant de ses regards furtifs sur les corps de Draco et de Blaise sous la douche, ces quelques souvenirs ayant servi à nourrir ses fantasmes lorsqu'il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension sexuelle de son corps.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

-Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire…

-Oui, je suis sûr. Même avec un simple baiser, on ne peut pas se tromper.

-Ok, alors. Essayons.

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, essaya de le rassurer Chris en voyant sa nervosité.

-Je sais, c'est juste que c'est la première fois, j'ai un peu peur. Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-Oh. Et bien, je suppose que je vais te sortir une phrase bateau qui ne va pas vraiment t'aider mais qui est vraie : ça vient tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour ça. Prêt ?

-Oui, prêt. »

Chris se rapprocha doucement dans le lit. Il posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Théo puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune homme et la remonta doucement le long de son cou jusqu'à sa joue puis sa nuque. Il resta un moment ainsi, à simplement bouger ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que Théo se détende. Celui déplaça ses mains, caressant le dos et le torse de Chris, sans savoir où les poser, jusqu'à ce qu'il les laisse contre la poitrine de son ami.

Puis quand il sentit Théo à l'aise, il commença à lécher doucement les lèvres de son partenaire, l'invitant doucement à l'imiter.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Chris initia Théo aux baisers. Puis ils décidèrent de dormir. C'est Théo qui décida alors d'enlacer son petit ami avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir. Chris sourit en le sentant faire, il se cala alors confortablement contre le sorcier et soupira avant de se laisser envahir par le sommeil.

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par le flash d'un appareil photo. Ledit appareil se trouvait dans les mains de Mary qui se fit un plaisir de commenter la position intime entre les deux garçons dans le lit. Chris ronchonna contre sa sœur tout en se recouvrant des couvertures pour tenter de conserver un peu de sommeil, et Théodore se contenta de rougir.

Finalement, tous les deux renoncèrent à se rendormir. Ils n'y parvenaient pas et les bruits de la maison qui leur parvenaient les incitaient à se lever.

« Théodore, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien…sortir avec moi ?

-Oh, euh. Ou…oui, bégaya le sorcier.

-Fantastique. Euh, je peux te demander quelque chose ? fit Chris en rougissant, ce qui intrigua son, récemment promu, petit ami.

-En fait, j'ai toujours imaginé que les personnes avec qui je…je sortirais, auraient un surnom spécial de ma part, pour distinguer les amis du petit ami, tu vois ? Alors je me demandais si ça te dérangeait que je te surnomme autrement.

-Non. Non, ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux m'appeler autrement, si tu le veux. Mais seulement toi, répondit Théodore, très touché par la demande du jeune moldu.

-Ok, cool. Heu… Teddy, ça te convient ?

-Oui, c'est parfait. »

C'est un peu gênés que les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent, comme pour sceller l'accord. Puis ils se décidèrent à descendre au rez-de-chaussée d'où provenait une bonne odeur de **chocolat** qui les alléchait.

Amanda leur servit un petit déjeuner léger dans la cuisine encombrée par les derniers préparatifs pour le repas du midi. Les enfants étaient déjà attablés et avaient presque terminé de manger. Ils criaient tous à qui mieux mieux pour savoir si le Père Noël leur avait apporté tous les **jouets** qu'ils avaient demandé dans leurs lettres.

« Soyez patients, les mioches ! Le mieux, c'est la surprise !

-Tonton Chris ! Dis-nous ! reprirent-ils tous en chœur, cassant les oreilles de toute la maisonnée.

-Non, je ne dirais rien. Bouche cousue. »

Les enfants partirent en courant de la cuisine quand leur grand-père les appela à l'extérieur pour qu'ils puissent se défouler un peu avant le copieux repas du midi.

« Tu n'as rien dit, j'espère ! Menaça Mary à son frère.

-Non, j'ai promis, je ne dirais rien, soupira ce dernier. »

Face au regard interrogateur de Théodore, il s'expliqua :

« Mes sœurs et ma mère avaient peur que je fasse un **lapsus** qui révèlerait aux enfants la réalité du Père Noël. Et comme elles croient que je ne sais pas garder un **secret**, elles m'ont fait jurer de ne rien dire du tout aux enfants.

-Chris, nous avons grandi ensemble et tu n'as jamais su garder un secret, alors ne vient pas te plaindre, asséna Wendy.

-En fait, je sais très bien garder un secret. Mais ce secret était plus avantageux pour moi si je le racontais aux parents. »

Théodore sourit en écoutant les arguments de Chris, c'était typiquement les techniques de Serpentard, tout faire pour arriver à ses fins et réaliser ses ambitions.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, les deux jeunes hommes furent embauchés avec le reste de la famille, sauf James qui occupait les enfants dans le jardin, afin de terminer de préparer le repas. Tout était fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur pendant la préparation du repas, il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur pendant que l'on apprêtait la table de la nappe de Noël et de la plus belle argenterie, il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur quand on s'installa avec l'apéritif, il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur quand on tira sur les crackers, il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur quand on entama les entrées : la traditionnelle soupe d'huitre, il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur quand on dégusta la tout aussi traditionnelle dinde farcie aux marrons, accompagnée de sa sauce aux airelles et florilège de légumes en macédoine, il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur quand on s'attaqua au stilton et il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur quand on apporta le _Christmas pudding_.

Les enfants surexcités découvrirent avec impatience le contenu de leurs chaussettes accrochées à la cheminée dès que le pudding fut posé sur la table.

Et comme la curiosité et l'excitation ne sont pas uniquement l'apanage des enfants, les adultes se dirigèrent vers leurs propres cadeaux.

Si Théodore fut surpris de découvrir que la famille Sparks avait réussi à lui dégoter quelques cadeaux pendant la nuit, toute la famille fut surprise de découvrir un cadeau de la part de Théo pour tous. Celui-ci leur avait offert un de ses nombreux dessins à chacun, chaque œuvre encadrée avec soin.

« Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? demanda Chris, éberlué en observant le dessin que Teddy faisait quand il était venu l'interrompre, il l'avait tellement bien interrompu, qu'il avait réussi à se glisser dans le dessin. C'est impossible que tu aies pu encadrer tes dessins pendant la nuit !

-C'est mon petit secret, sourit Théodore en se demanda s'il n'avait pas été drogué au **Felix Felicis** la veille tellement il se sentait heureux et chanceux d'avoir découvert Chris et sa famille en or.

-Tu sais Théo, en voyant ces dessins, je me dis qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu t'inscrives dans une école spécialisée. Tu es le **rêve** de tout professeur : rencontrer et guider un élève avec énormément de talent. »

Par les **Scroutt à Pétards** de Hagrid, voilà une chose à laquelle Théodore n'avait jamais pensée. Pour lui le dessin avait toujours une échappatoire, une façon de s'éloigner du monde trop fermé des Sang-Purs. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pourrait l'encourager à dessiner, ce n'est pas une activité digne de son rang. Mais son rang s'était déjà agenouillé face à Voldemort, rien de l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il désirait de sa vie. Il avait passé sa vie à obéir, et aujourd'hui Jane l'encourageait à vivre sa vie. C'était sa chance, il le savait, et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Théodore était toujours en train de discuter avec Jane des concours d'entrée et des cours dispensés aux beaux-arts quand il sentit sous sa dent quelque chose qui n'était décidément pas du pudding. Quand il recracha sa bouchée, il se rendit compte qu'il avait trouvé l'une des bagues qui avaient été placées dans le gâteau, c'était un présage d'amour. Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le prochain à trouver l'un des six objets fut Wendy qui trouva le petit cochon.

« Ah, Wendy, tu es le goinfre de la famille ! Se moqua Chris, qui déchanta rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il avait la deuxième bague.

-Je suis enceinte, c'est normal que je mange, gros bêta ! Hey, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Oh ! Théo et Chris ont trouvé les bagues ! cria-t-elle. »

Cela réveilla Théodore qui se mit à rougir en regardant Chris.

Wendy, remarquant les réactions des deux jeunes hommes ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner un peu : « Allez, un bisou les amoureux ! » sans penser qu'ils lui obéiraient.

Mais Chris et Théodore s'embrassèrent rapidement devant toute la tablée et Chris déclara simplement qu'il n'était plus célibataire.

Tout le monde cria de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, mais personne ne sembla vraiment surpris. Chris et Théodore apprendraient plus tard que Jane l'avait plus ou moins prévu et que Wendy avait senti le coup quand il avait invité Théodore à passer Noël avec eux. Mais sur le moment, ils étaient trop gênés pour le remarquer et s'empressèrent de détourner la conversation.

Plus tard dans la journée, toute la famille avait décidé de faire une petite promenade dans le quartier pour digérer. Chris et Théodore se laissèrent distancer afin de pouvoir discuter à leur aise.

« Dis-moi, Théodore, comment as-tu fais pour encadrer tes dessins ?

-C'est mon secret, pour le moment. Peut-être te le dirais-je un jour, biaisa Théodore qui ne voulait pas dévoiler le monde magique seulement quelques heures après sa mise en couple.

-Dis-moi au moins, pourquoi tu en as donné à tout le monde, je croyais que tes dessins étaient personnels et que tu ne voulais les montrer à personne ?

-J'ai changé d'avis. Et puis, je voulais vous faire un cadeau. C'est bien ça, l'esprit de Noël, non ? demanda Théo en souriant. »

Chris fut tellement ravi que son petit ami comprenne la magie de Noël qu'il l'embrassa brusquement au milieu de la rue.

« Oui, c'est bien ça Noël… Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, Teddy, vraiment heureux... »

Théodore se sentit alors comme lorsqu'il avait reçu un cadeau de la part de son père lorsqu'il était resté à Poudlard un Noël, un cadeau qui lui avait fait plaisir, et pas un cadeau pour prouver quelque chose à la société des Sang-Pur. Il se sentait comme lorsqu'il avait reçu son précieux **Nimbus 2000**.

« Noël était vraiment magique, pensa Théodore en embrassant langoureusement son moldu de petit-ami. »

**FIN**


End file.
